budding romance
by mileygurl
Summary: They were best friends but is he really in love woth her? Troyella


He called her house and her mother answered.

"Hello Ms Montez, I was wondering if Gabriella was home?" he asked.

"Of course I'll just get her… Gabriella! Phone!" Ms Montez called.

"Who is it?" her daughter called back down the stairs and this is when Troy knew he was screwed.

"It's Troy," her mother answered.

"Well then I'm not home," Gabriella called back and Troy heard Ms Montez sigh.

"I'm sorry Troy but she doesn't wish to speak to you," Ms Montez said, sighing again at her daughter's stubbornness.

"That's okay. Thanks for trying," he replied before hanging up.

Friday loomed on them and when Gabriella's alarm went off at 6:30 she sighed and rolled over to hit the snooze button. When she finally arose she dressed in hipster jeans, a black singlet, with flip flops on her feet. Gabriella brushed her hair and let her curls fall loosely around her shoulders. After she had packed her bag and had had breakfast she made her way to school. She was met at her locker by her other best friend Taylor and Taylor's boyfriend and Troy's other best friend Chad.

"Hey guys," she called out.

"Hey. How are you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm good, Chad's good, Troy's not good," Taylor replied. Gabriella shot her daggers when she heard Troy's name.

"I do not remember asking about Troy," Gabriella asked with a fake smile.

"I know I just thought that you might be interested," Taylor replied.

"Well I'm not," Gabriella stated and Taylor just rolled her eyes. Troy walked up to them at that moment.

"Hey guys," he said after giving Chad a high five.

"Hey," Taylor said casually.

"Brie?" Troy asked using the nickname that only he was allowed to call her. Gabriella just ignored him and turned to Taylor.

"What do we have first?" she asked.

"English," Taylor replied in an exasperated tone. Gabriella grabbed the books that she needed and headed to class with the rest of them following her. As they walked into the classroom, Gabriella grabbed a seat, Taylor went to sit next to her but Troy pushed her out of the way, Gabriella glared at him when he sat down next to her. Ms Jamerson came in and told them that they were to do silent reading on their individual novels and Gabriella started to read her book 'Flowers in the attic.'

Halfway through the lesson Troy started to annoy her. He began to close her book and use two fingers to creep along her shoulders, anything he knew would tick her off. Gabriella tried to ignore him but she got frustrated and pushed him away, having been swinging on his chair he lost balance and fell to the floor. Gabriella gasped and everyone else looked up from their books.

"Mr. Bolton would you care to explain to me what you are doing on the floor?" Ms Jamerson asked annoyed.

"Gabriella pushed me," he replied simply.

"You wouldn't leave me alone you kept touching me," Gabriella said turning red.

"Well you wouldn't talk to me so I had to annoy you," Troy said his voice raising.

"Okay you two that is enough! I want you both outside until you sort this out!" Ms Jamerson yelled pointing to the door. Gabriella grabbed her books and bag and made a beeline for the door, followed closely by Troy. When she heard the door shut she turned around to shout at him and was stunned when she felt his lips on hers. She stood there stunned until after a few second she started to kiss him back. Finally she came to her senses and pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing!" she cried.

"I thought that was pretty obvious," he replied raising his eyebrows.

"So what? You think you can just kiss me whenever you feel like it?" she yelled.

"No I thought you wanted this. I want this," he replied pulling her closer.

"You don't want this! You don't want me. You just don't want anyone else to have me, like Jay," Gabriella replied pushing him away again and turning to walk away.

"That's not true, I'm in love with you," he yelled, grabbing hold of her arm and bringing her close to him. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, as he closed the gap between them and their lips met again. This time she didn't pull away. The three words 'I love you' were the only ones she had ever wanted to come out of his mouth. She gave into his kiss, she felt the tip of his tongue of her lips, begging for entry and after a moment's hesitation she parted her lips and allowed his tongue to roll into her mouth, deepening the kiss. His arms slid around her waist, whilst one of her arms snaked around his neck, the other one played with his hair. He began to move her towards the locker and found it hard to believe that she went with him so willingly. Gabriella was normally shy and not into PDA that he knew of. When they heard a small thud they knew that Gabriella's back had connected with the locker. His hands slid up to the small of her back and she felt her insides tingle with delight. A small moan escaped from her lips as he pulled away from her.

"Is this what I didn't do?" he whispered and she just nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and then traveled to her jaw line before closing the gap between them once again and kissed her on the mouth. Her hands slid up the sides of his shirt, touching his toned stomach and now it was his turn to moan when her tongue once again connected with his. And this is where they stayed for the rest of the lesson. When the bell finally rang, indicating the end of class they broke away, panting and with a need for oxygen. Kids started to file out of classrooms in every direction and soon Taylor and Chad found them.

"Oh my God Gabriella. I can not believe that you got kicked out of class," Taylor cried and then she saw what Chad was staring at, Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella's waist.

"Huh, what, wait a minute. What's going on? Gabriella you were not even talking to him half an hour ago," Taylor said giving them both a weird look.

Troy let down to Gabriella's and whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend," and she nodded with a look of pure delight on her face. "We're going out now. Gabriella Montez is now officially my girlfriend," Troy screamed out so that the whole school heard him. Half the girls burst into tears as they heard that the hottest guy in school was now officially taken. Whoever didn't hear it soon heard it from the whispers that circulated the school over the next couple of weeks.

One night Gabriella was studying for her Chemistry exam, when she heard a knock. She turned around and there on her balcony was her amazing boyfriend of three weeks. She went over and let him in, his scent nearly making her pass out.

"Hey Brie what are you doing?"

"Studying," she replied just above a whisper as she saw his face inches from her. And then it came, his lips crashing down onto hers in an urgent, passionate kiss. His hand moved from her waist to the small of her back and then began getting lower and lower and this time Gabriella did not tell him to stop. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as he pushed her into the wall and Gabriella moaned when he touched her revealed skin. Troy carried her to her bed gently laying her down but still not breaking the kiss. His hands moved from her back to her front as his hands pushed up her singlet revealing her black satin bra. Finally he broke the kiss, moving away he whispered,

"Where is your mom?"

"Away," she replied again in a whisper. Before they kissed again they stared at each other, silently asking the other one if they wanted to stop. When neither of them spoke, Gabriella lifted up her arms and Troy slid off her singlet. His top was also off in a matter of seconds, and then he unclasped her bra, revealing both of her bare breasts. He kissed from her mouth, down her neck, in-between her breasts until he reached her navel and then he kissed back up again. His fingers slid down in-between her thighs and he looked up at her asking for permission. When she nodded he moved his hand to her most sacred place, and slipped a finger inside of her. Gabriella squealed with pleasure as he began to move his fingers inside of her. After a while he removed his fingers and before she had a chance to complain, he quickly entered her. She screamed in pain and tears trickled down her flawless face. Troy wiped them away and stayed still until she told him to move. They soon developed a rhythm and Gabriella began to feel the pleasure of it. Soon they were lost in ecstasy as they explored every inch of each others bodies.


End file.
